


Carry On

by TheDevilWithin3



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Molestation, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, no supernatural shit in here... yet, will add more characters and relationships as i go, winchesters and argents are related, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithin3/pseuds/TheDevilWithin3
Summary: Something wasn't right. Chris knew that six years ago when he let his cousin into his home with his two boys. He didn't do anything back then, but now he has a chance to. When John Winchester is found dead by his oldest son, Chris Argent is contacted by John's youngest son, Sam, asking for support from family.Meanwhile, Chris' daughter is going through her own little crisis within her teen years. Recently getting out of a relationship with her ex boyfriend, she meets another boy. He's snarky, but something about him doesn't seem right. Allison wants to help him, but when her two step-cousin, third uncles, or whatever her father called them, come to town, it may save or fuck everything up.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Dean Winchester, Allison Argent & Sam Winchester, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent & Dean Winchester, Chris Argent & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Isaac Lahey, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

Chris Argent stiffened as he heard the door knock. It had been a couple days since his cousin called asking for a favor. It had been the first time in years for Chris to hear from John Winchester, so asking for a place to stay for a week wasn’t ideal. Still, they were family. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if it was just John, but he had two kids now, Dean and Sam. Sam was Chris’ daughter’s age. Allison was his joy, and the only thing that mattered to him. Another reason why Chris agreed to let them stay with him for a while was that John had recently lost his wife, and Chris knew how much that hurt. John’s other son, Dean, was a few years older than his brother. He was around fourteen years old, while Sam and Allison were only nine. 

“Allison, you stay here while I get them situated, then I can introduce you to Sam.” Chris had a feeling Dean wouldn’t want to hang around two nine-year-olds. He was probably a classic, moody teenager. Chris stood up from the dining table and gave his daughter a smile, who smiled back. As Chris made his way to the front of the house, another knock could be heard. Chris opened the door quickly and nearly stumbled back. His older cousin was standing surprisingly close to the edge of the house, his face stubbed a little with a dark beard. 

“Hello, Chris,” John greeted, not waiting for an invitation inside. He shoved past Chris and took a look around before nodding somewhat, as if approving of the building. Chris looked out the door expecting to see Sam and Dean somewhere, but they were nowhere to be seen. 

“John, where are your kids?” Chris asked, closing the door lightly. John turned to look at him, before recognition dawned on his eyes. It seemed as if he forgot he had two sons. 

“Don’t worry about them. I sent Dean off with his brother to explore some stores. They should be back before dinner,” John replied before walking around the house. Chris looked at his cousin for a solid minute before following after him, seeing that John had discovered Allison, who was still sitting at the table.

“Allison, this is my cousin, John,” Chris exchanged names. He then told Allison to go upstairs and clean her room, since more people would be coming over soon. Then Chris looked directly at John’s face with a solid look. It was only 10 in the morning. “You’re telling me that you left your teenage son alone with your younger kid in a new town, for seven hours?” Chris was so appalled. That was horrible parenting. 

“They’re fine, nothing they haven’t done before,” John replied absentmindedly, oblivious of the clear tension in the room. Chris immediately grabbed his cousin’s arm tightly and forced him to look at him. 

“Listen, I’m letting you stay here as a family member. If you and your shit parenting get my daughter hurt, you’re out,” Chris said slowly, making it clear he wasn’t messing around. 

Later that night the boys did show up, right before dinner. Sam was a dirty blonde with a playful personality. He immediately got along with Allison, who was still weary of the new arrivals. Sam seemed to act like nothing was wrong, it was like he didn’t even process that he was in a new environment. The only thing that Chris thought was a bit off was how Sam kept on sneaking a glance at his brother, who had been silent all dinner. 

Dean was different. He didn’t look like an intimidating kid, he had short, brown hair and adorable freckles covering his face. But from the moment Chris saw Dean, he knew he wasn’t innocent. His eyes were too empty, and his stance was always tense around his father. He too also kept on looking at Sam, making it clear he didn’t trust where they were. 

“So, Dean,” Chris spoke up, trying to get the boy engaged in the conversation. “You’re fourteen, right?” Chris expected Dean to just nod and continue to be quiet, but he actually stopped eating and looked at his father angrily. 

“I’m fifteen,” Dean replied through gritted teeth. His voice was higher than expected, but definitely fitting for his image. Chris also then looked at his cousin, who didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

“John,” Chris called out. “Why did you tell me Dean was fourteen?” Dean answered for his father. 

“Dad says it’s better to tell people that you’re younger than what you really are. It makes you seem more innocent than you really are, so if they try to use your age against you, you have the upper hand,” Dean said, almost having the explanation memorized. Chris had a nagging voice in his head which he ignored. 

“Oh… so Sam isn’t nine?” Chris questioned. Dean nodded. “He’s ten?” Honestly even that age didn’t seem right. Even though Sam seemed young and acted like a clear kid, he looked older than those two ages. 

“No,” Dean interrupted, then his voice quieted. “Sammy’s twelve.” Now that didn’t make sense. Why would John lie about his son's age by three years? 

“I don’t follow why your father would lie about such a big age difference,” Chris poked, trying to get an answer from the teen. So far John hadn’t said anything in this matter, and Sam had stayed silent. 

“Sammy’s the youngest. He had to be protected the most. Lying about his age that much benefits him in the long run, trust me,” Dean explained. Chris was about to ask what they needed protecting from when Dean spoke again under his breath. “That and he’s Dad’s favorite…” 

John cleared his throat and glared at his son. “That’s enough. I think it’s time we got ready for bed.” It wasn’t even six yet, Chris noted. Despite the time, both of the boys stood up from the dinner table, placed their dishes in the kitchen sink, and made their way to their rooms. Allison soon followed to her own room. 

It was just Chris and his cousin. “I can’t believe I’m your cousin,” was the first thing Chris said to John, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Why?” 

“You’re a shitty parent, it’s clear you don’t treat your kids right. Dean acts like a fucking soldier for God’s sake, and Sam is oblivious to the tension between you and your oldest son,” Chris ranted angrily. “I don’t want you around my daughter,” Chris decided. That got a reaction out of John. 

“You’re really going to kick us out on our first day?” John asked, his voice sharp. 

“No, tomorrow. I can’t have your toxic behavior in this household.” Chris felt like he suddenly had two other kids, Dean and Sam. Could he really kick them out with their father being like that? John seemed to read his mind. 

“You’re going to kick my boys out? That’s low, Argent,” John bit out. Chris glowered. 

“They’re welcome to stay, you’re not, Winchester,” Chris replied coldly. He was about to say another thing but John was out of the room already, out of the house. He could hear a car start up, and it left the older Argent shocked. Was he really going to leave his kids here alone? 

Chris went to bed that night wondering who was going to be waiting for him when he woke up. The next morning he got his answer. He was awoken by his daughter wailing by his bedroom door, mumbling about a scary man taking Sam and Dean. Chris searched in the room where the boys were supposed to be staying, and saw it was empty.

Even though Chris got an answer that morning, he was rewarded by millions of other questions. 


	2. Chapter Two

“And apparently I met them when I was younger, I just don’t remember,” Allison ranted as she got into Stiles’ jeep. Lydia had been listening to her complaining the whole school day, which would’ve sucked if she wasn’t somewhat interested in the conversation. Stiles turned around and raised an eyebrow at Allison, who just looked back. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Stiles said casually, then turned to his right where Scott had been sitting awkwardly. Ever since Scott and Allison broke up it had been rough on the group, but they managed to make it work. “I just don’t get why you’re upset that they’re visiting. From what I’ve heard they’re adults who know how to take care of themselves. You probably won’t even know they’re there.” Allison considered this for a moment before eventually nodding to herself. 

“I guess that’s true… but I just have this off feeling. What grown adults need to visit their distance family for support for their dead father? Don’t they have any other family?” Allison countered, refusing to let it go. “I bet I’m making a big deal out of this… I guess I just worry that something’s going to go wrong,” Allison admitted. Lydia nodded, not really paying attention. 

“You never answered my question that I asked earlier, but are they hot?” she teased, trying to get the conversation lighter. Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott actually sat up, somewhat interested. 

Allison only shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t even remember meeting them. I think Sam’s like two years older than us, while Dean is a bit older… either way it’s illegal Lydia, I don’t want you dating my family.” Lydia only gave her friend a wink before Stiles started up the jeep. 

“So they’re coming over today?” Scott asked as Stiles pulled out of the school parking lot. Allison nodded, staring out the jeep’s window to spot her new friend who was riding his bike on the side of the road. She gave him a small wave as the group passed him. He returned with a tight smile. 

“Isn’t that Lahey?” Stiles asked, nodding to the boy, recognizing him from lacrosse. 

“Yeah, he’s in my chemistry class,” Allison replied. “He came to me asking for some help since he was almost failing.” 

“He lives across the street from Jackson, I think,” Stiles added bitterly. Everyone else in the car gave him a strange look. “What? I just know because my dad’s gotten noise complaints from his house before.” Allison perked up. 

“What? Really?” she asked. “Was everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything was peachy. Turns out Isaac was practicing lacrosse indoors and accidentally broke a vase and his dad was yelling at him,” Stiles answered. “I mean it makes sense, he never really plays on the field, so he must suck.” Scott elbowed his friend. 

“Don’t say that. You never play either,” Scott chastised. 

“Yeah, because I suck,” Stiles replied smugly. Lydia sighed from all the banter. 

“Shut up about your sports. Are we almost there yet?” she asked in a kid voice. “I want to meet Allison’s hot uncles.” Everyone in the vehicle laughed. 

* * *

Chris opened the door, and he was flashed back to six years ago. He remembered when he first saw the young boys, how they acted like kids. How they had kid-like hair and kid-behavior. Standing in front of him were not those same brothers. The first person he saw was Sam. The kid was tall now, probably over six feet. He had semi-long hair, not really long, but not really short either. He looked so grown. Behind him stood Dean, who still had that empty look in his eyes. Chris couldn’t blame him, he found his own father dead. Like Sam, Dean had grown. He was probably only a few inches shorter than his brother. He had shorter hair, and it was more messy. He also had a small beard, well, not exactly a beard, but there was something growing there. Dean’s shoulders were almost broader than Sam’s, he looked like he was ready to fight something. Just like six years ago. 

“Sam,” Chris spoke, he nodded to his brother, “Dean.” The two mimicked his action and stepped inside. Chris didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to hug them? Shake their hands? He’d only met them once… was he really family? He didn’t have a chance to react, Sam immediately pulled Chris into a hug, and Chris hugged back. He made eye contact with Dean, who had been avoiding his gaze up until then. Dean quickly turned away, but Chris saw the tears built up. 

* * *

“I tried asking my dad what they were like, you know, to know what to expect,” Allison explained. They were almost at her house. Chris had asked her to come alone, but she managed to convince him to let her friends join, considering how close they were. ‘If they don’t get along with my friends, they can’t stay,’ Allison had claimed. Sure, it was pretty unfair to expect someone years older to get along with teenagers… but she was stubborn as fuck. “But he doesn’t know anything about them. He’d only met them once, which lasted barely a night. Apparently he and their dad got into an argument the day they arrived which resulted in them leaving the next morning.”

Scott hummed from the passenger seat. “Was there a specific reason they visited back then?” he asked. Allison tilted her head at her ex curiously. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, they’re visiting because their father just died. I doubt their dad would have them come here just for the fun of it,” Scott commented. Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s weird thoughts. 

“Orr, you know, their dad just wanted to see his cousin, cause they’re family,” Stiles countered. Allison tried to think back to what her father had told her. She knew that John Winchester hadn’t been the best person… and his wife? Mary Winchester was it? Oh… 

Allison looked out the window, suddenly silent. Her friends noticed and looked at her. Lydia leaned towards her friend. “What is it?” 

“Their mom,” she mumbled. “She had just died and they couldn’t afford living in their town anymore.” It was a sore spot for her, considering how her own mom had died two years ago. Stiles also went silent, his mother was also dead. It was a long time ago, but it still nagged at him. “Dean was my age when she died,” Allison added, suddenly realizing that she had something in common with the visitors. 

Everyone was silent until Stiles spoke up. “At least you two can share tragic backstories,” he joked. No one laughed, but it did get Allison to crack a smile. The rest of the drive was quieter. When Stiles pulled into Allison’s driveway, she noticed a new car was parked behind her dad’s. 

“That’s a frickin’ old car,” Stiles said immediately, jumping out of his jeep to examine the black vehicle. Even though it did look old for the year, it was actually in pretty good condition. 

“That must be Sam’s and Dean’s,” Allison said blankly. Then her eyes flickered to her house, then to the front window. From there she saw three figures in front of it. She recognized her dad. He was standing in front of the living room couch, facing someone else who was taller than him by a few inches. The third figure was sitting on the couch, not seeming to be engaged in the conversation between the first two mentioned. Allison wondered who was which. 

“Whoah, one of them’s tall,” Lydia commented from behind Allison, who flinched from being surprised. Stiles came up beside her and nodded. 

“They both look tall. Even the one who’s sitting down, definitely taller than your dad,” he added. 

“We should probably go in instead of staring at them through your window,” Scott suggested, which caused everyone to start walking to the front door. Allison went first. She turned the doorknob and opened it. The first thing she saw were two pairs of eyes she’d never seen before. One of them looked dimmed, but still had some life in them. The other pair… they were completely dull. It reminded Allison of Isaac. 

“Hi,” Allison greeted. “I’m Allison Argent.” Chris walked over to where he was standing and took notice to the group of teens behind his daughter. 

“Why did you have to bring them?” he grumbled to Allison, who ignored him. She was still staring at the two men in front of her. That’s when she remembered. She remembered seeing those same eyes six years ago. She looked to the man standing up, and immediately knew that was Sam. That meant the one sitting down, with lifeless eyes, was Dean. Sam broke the awkward tension by talking over to Allison and reaching his hand out to shake. 

“Hello, Allison, I’m Sam,” he said as Allison shook his hand. Sam gestured over to his brother who’d barely acknowledged she was there. “That’s Dean.” Allison looked at the older brother again, he gave off the same vibes as Isaac did when she first met him. Allison then heard someone clear their throat from behind her and she immediately knew it was Stiles. 

“Oh, um,” Allison stuttered. “These are my friends.” She turned behind her and pointed to each of the teens. “That’s Stiles, Lydia, and Scott. They just wanted to meet you.” Sam nodded and shot each one a smile. Dean still remained still. The awkward tension came back and soon everyone was just glaring at each other, mostly the teens to Dean, who looked like he just noticed other people were in the room. 

Stiles again was the first to break the tension. “That your car out there?” It was directed to either of the Winchester boys, but Sam was expectedly the one to answer. He seemed hesitant and faltered at answering. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s Dean’s,” he replied. Stiles nodded awkwardly and barely registered what he said next. 

“It’s kind of old and raggedy, ever consider selling it?” Everyone’s eyes shot up at him, and surprisingly, including Dean’s. Sam looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

“The fuck you say about my car?” Dean shot out. His voice was deeper than Allison remembered. Stiles recoiled from the man’s tone and stepped back a little. Even though Dean was still sitting down, he was intimidating as fuck. 

“Nothing, forget I said anything,” Stiles corrected himself, turning away from Dean to look at friends and then do a ‘coo-coo’ gesture to the head. 

“I can see you,” Dean deadpanned, but he didn’t seem angry anymore. Sam noticed the unasked question about the car and decided to deal with it. 

“The car used to be Dad’s, it was in his will to give it to Dean,” Sam offered quietly. Everyone nodded quietly, now understanding the defensiveness. Dean looked almost betrayed. He stood up and glared at his brother before shoving past the group of teens and headed towards the door. “Dean, where are you going?” 

“Too a friend,” his brother replied shortly. Chris shared a look with Sam. 

“Is that the best idea? You shouldn’t be alone in a town you don’t know,” Chris argued. It was suddenly as if the young teens weren’t there anymore. Dean turned to look at Chris angrily. 

“I managed it alone six years ago when my father brought me here after the fire with Sam,” he said bitterly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Besides, I’ve been here before, why else would I be visiting someone?” Sam even looked shocked at this news. 

“Wait, you have? When?” 

Dean shrugged. “A couple times in the past few years. His name’s Camden Lahey.” Suddenly Allison was part of the conversation again. 

“Lahey? Does he have a brother named Isaac?” she interrupted. Dean looked surprised that she asked but nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, I know Isaac. He’s a bit younger than him.” 

“Camden enlisted in the army a couple years back,” Scott added, remembering when Camden used to be a big name at school, despite him graduating already. Allison noticed the way Dean’s face dropped before he turned away. 

“Then I’ll just drive around town.” Chris stopped him again. 

“You’ve been through town and you never visited?” Allison heard the hurt in her father’s voice, and honestly she felt it too. A family member of hers had been in the area and they didn’t bother visiting. Dean didn’t answer, he just turned to the group of teens and scowled at them. 

“You’re seriously going to babysit these kids?” he asked judgingly before opening the door and slamming it behind him. The Argent house was silent until they heard the old car start up and drive away. Sam shared a grim look with Chris before turning to the younger teens. 

“I’m sorry about my brother. The past few weeks haven’t been easy for him,” Sam apologized, looking really sheepishly out the window. It was clear the outburst from his brother was usual. 

Argent nodded, knowing how hard family deaths were and looked to Allison’s friends. “I don’t think it’s the greatest idea for you to be coming over while Sam and Dean are visiting.” Allison opened her mouth to argue, she was about to recall the conversation she had about the two getting along with her friends, but Argent gave her a glare that shut her up. 

“My dad’s right,” she agreed quietly. “This wasn’t a good idea… I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said to her friends. She waited for them to all leave in Stiles’ jeep before turning to her dad, who was talking to Sam again. 

“What was that?” Allison demanded angrily. Dean had no right to come into her home and be a complete dick, no matter who died. Her father opened his mouth then closed it, looking for the right words to say. Finally deciding on what to do, he told his daughter to go to her room and do homework until dinner time. As Allison stormed upstairs, Sam took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. 

“I am really sorry about Dean,” he apologized again, his voice sincere. “He has a lot of mixed feelings about our dad dying.” Chris nodded and took a seat beside the eighteen-year-old. 

“How’re you holding up?” 

Sam shrugged and looked down in his lap. “Dad wasn’t the best parent. He was away for a lot of the time and he always seemed angry. But nonetheless, he was a father-figure to me, I’m obviously distressed about his death… but I’m not the one who found him.” Chris leaned back into the couch and nodded again. How else was he supposed to handle the conversation? When his wife died, he had to be the one to keep it together for Allison, he had to lock his emotions away. Ever since then he’s done that. 

“What about Dean?” Chris asked quietly. Sam looked up at him questioningly. “You said John was a father-figure to you, what about Dean?” Sam swallowed and looked away from his relative. 

“After we left your house that night, Dad told Dean and I never to come back, or we’d hear from it,” Sam changed the subject. “That’s why Dean never visited, believe me, he wanted to. He wanted to get to know your daughter, he wanted to know someone else from his family.” Chris took the hint to not push about Dean and John’s relationship. 

“So about Camden,” he started. “When did he meet him?” Sam actually smiled at that question. 

“It was actually through group chat online. I’d always hear about Camden, and then another guy, Derek Hale,” Sam explained. “Dean wanted to talk to people more his age, not his little brother. So those three got pretty close within the past four years. About three years ago Camden and Derek finally told Dean where they lived, which was here. The other two had already known each other, since they lived in the same town. So when Dean visited them for the first time when Dad was away on a trip, he was psyched.” 

“Derek Hale?” Chris asked, recognizing the name. Sam nodded. “I knew his family a little. Most of them died in a house fire three years ago.” Chris noticed how Sam looked away when he mentioned a fire. 

“Yeah… Dean only met Derek a couple times, then he moved out of Beacon Hills,” Sam continued. “The last time Dean saw Camden was about two years ago I think, he’d visit pretty frequently up until then. Apparently Camden sent him a text asking him not to come to town anymore for some reason. I guess him enlisting in the army would make sense… They still talked online, but Camden never mentioned anything about the army.” 

Chris took in all this information. The three boys seemed to share a lot of trauma, Chris knowing that Camden’s mother died years back, and his father was never the same. He was left to take care of his brother himself… just like Dean with Sam. And Derek’s family died in a house fire, just like Mary Winchester. 

Sam brought Chris out of his thoughts. “I know Dean will never do this, so I’m doing it for both him and I. Thank you for letting us stay here,” Sam said wholeheartedly. “We really just need family right now.” Chris managed a small smile. 

“Of course, even though John was a bit rough back then, you’re still family.” Sam smiled back and looked at his lap again. Chris wanted to move the conversation alone, he wanted to help with whatever these boys were going through. But how would he? You can’t just straight up ask one of them… “Did John ever hit you?” Never mind, apparently you can. 

Sam froze and his eyes widened as he turned to his family member. “What?” They both heard a creak and their eyes shot up to the stairs, where Allison was peering from the railing. 

Well fuck, the cats out of the bag now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry if any of the characters seem out of, well, character. I'm not exactly used to everyone's personality yet, especially considering how their past is different from the shows which reflects on how they are in the present. For example, Dean is acting all tough and shit like in the show, but he also has more concealed, well, not very concealed anger, which is why he's acting like a dick so far. 
> 
> Also a big character personality trait that may be hard to fill is Stiles' fan favorite snarky lines and retorts. Throughout the story I do want him to build a friendship with Isaac and Dean based on sarcastic conversations, but I'm not exactly good with writing those. But hey, if anyone has any future lines that sound like Stiles, feel free to comment them below and I may use them (I could also use the same help with Dean's humor once he warms up to the teens).
> 
> p.s. sorry for any mistakes in the writing


	3. Chapter Three

“Isaac?” The young teen looked up upon hearing his name and his eyes fell upon someone who was around the same height as him. He immediately recognized him. 

“Dean?” Isaac asked out quietly. When the man nodded, Isaac immediately left the side of his father’s car to hug Dean tightly, who hugged back. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Dean shrugged. 

“Family issues. My brother and I are just going to be staying here for a little,” Dean replied, deciding not to mention his dead father. Isaac nodded and looked around nervously. 

“My dad’s going to be back soon, and he probably wouldn't want me talking to anyone,” he admitted sheepishly. “But if you swing by the graveyard later tonight I’ll be working there.” Dean’s smile faltered a little at the mention of the oldest Lahey. He remembered hearing that their father wasn’t very nice, like his. 

“Of course, kiddo,” Dean agreed. “The saying that your brother went off to join the army wouldn’t happen to be a lie, would it?” Isaac shook his head sadly and looked down. 

“No... he was sick of this town and sick of everyone in it,” Isaac replied, his voice bitter. “Sick of me.” Dean put his arm on Isaac’s shoulder gently, and didn’t miss the way the kid flinched. 

“Hey, Camden is a great kid, and so are you. If he did leave for a reason, it wasn’t you.” Isaac smiled at those words and pulled out his phone. 

“I can text you the times I’m working when I get home,” Isaac said, saying off his number. Dean did the same and soon had to leave, realizing the man that had been getting closer to Isaac was his father. 

“See you later, kiddo.” 

* * *

\--> _Hey_

\--> _Is this Derek Hale?_

Derek looked at his phone as he sat inside his chevy camaro. It was an unknown number, but they knew who he was. 

<\-- _No. You have the wrong number_

He couldn’t bother with random numbers, not when he was about to go back to his childhood town. His burnt down home was being rebuilt, and he was planning on buying it. He had plenty of money from his inheritance, but he still wanted to get a job. The 22-year-old saw his phone light up again. It was the same number. 

\--> _No this is the right one_

<\-- _Who is this?_

\--> _It’s Dean Winchester_

Derek nearly dropped his phone. Winchester? The guy he stopped getting in contact with after he left town? Was he angry? Was he looking for answers? Did he know Camden wasn’t in town anymore? 

<\-- _How did you get this number_

\--> _A friend gave it to me. I’m staying in Beacon Hills for a while_

As if the times couldn’t line up better. 

<\-- _That’s coincidental. I’m actually moving back in this week_

\--> _Do you think we could meet up at the graveyard tonight?_

That was a weird destination, and honestly Derek didn’t want to meet there. He hadn’t been there since his family’s funeral. But it was Dean… he needed to see him. 

<\-- _Text me what time_

Derek took a deep breath and pocketed his phone. He was going to meet Dean Winchester after years. He was not ready. He had so many things he needed to do, but he knew what he needed to do first. Derek took his phone out again and searched through his contacts, his finger hovering over a number he hadn’t texted in a year. He cringed at the last message that went through. 

\--> _You know what Derek, fuck you_

Before that text he’d sent a really nasty message, something that he immediately regretted. He couldn’t man up and fix his mistake, instead he left that message on read, and hadn’t opened it up until then. Derek decided he had to face his past. 

<\-- _Why did you give him my number_

He sat in his car, stressing for at least ten minutes until he got a reply. 

\--> _No hello? No hi? No how am I doing?_

\--> _Well I’m doing great in case you were wondering_

Derek resisted the urge to close out of the conversation. The kid had all the reasons to be pissed at him. 

\--> _He wanted to talk to you after you ditched him_

<\-- _I didn’t ditch him_

<\-- _I had things I needed to do_

\--> _That sounds familiar_

Derek sighed. 

<\-- _How’s school doing?_

It was a few minutes until he got a reply. 

\--> _You must be texting the wrong number if you’re asking that_

\--> _I’m doing as great as you can expect Derek_

<\-- _I’m sorry how I left things_

<\-- _I didn’t know what to do_

\--> _And you think I did?_

\--> _I know what it’s like to lose a mom_

\--> _Fuck I pretty much lost my whole family after her death_

\--> _My brother left me and my dad got fucked up_

Derek clicked out of the conversation. He was such a coward. He couldn’t face the problems that were in front of him. He was going to ditch the kid again… the kid deserved better. Derek put his phone in the back seat and turned on his car. He needed to drive somewhere to clear his head. 

* * *

Dean looked around at the quiet cemetery. It was pretty dark except for some lanterns that were hung up on some trees and the side of the fences. Dean walked past graves as he looked for Isaac. The kid said he was going to be digging up some holes with a machine, so he should listen for a mechanical sound. So far all he heard was silence. Then something moved from behind him and Dean turned around, getting face to face with one Derek Hale. 

“Derek,” Dean greeted. “I didn’t think you would come.” The other man shrugged a little and looked around. 

“I owed you it,” he replied. “Why did you want to meet at a graveyard?” Actually, now that Derek thought about it, he knew that Camden used to work at a cemetery because his father owned the place… which meant… oh sh- 

“Why the fuck is he here,” a new voice snapped. Derek’s eyes widened as he saw Isaac Lahey standing in front of him, glaring. 

* * *

_**Three years ago...** _

_cLahey13 -- > What's up my bitches _

_dWinchester1967 -- > Why _

_cLahey13 -- > I feel offended by that one worded statement _

_cLahey13 -- > Is grumpy Hale here yet, I need to announce something _

_dHale -- > i just turned my computer on what do you want _

_cLahey13 -- > :0 thats rude _

_cLahey13 -- > Remember our announcement we had? _

_dHale -- > right… _

_dWinchester1967 -- > What idiotic plan do you two have _

_cLahey13 -- > Well maybe because of that I won’t tell you _

_dWinchester1967 -- > No I’m sorry _

_dWinchester1967 -- > Tell meh please _

_cLahey13 -- > Since Derek here isn’t going to help me at all, I guess I’ll announce it _

_cLahey13 -- > For your eighteenth birthday we decided to tell you where we live _

_dWinchester1967 -- > You live in Colorado you told me _

_cLahey13 -- > We do, but we’re telling you the town. So you can visit us. You feel me? _

_dHale -- > are you still there dean _

_dHale -- > dean? _

_dHale -- > you fucking broke him cam _

_cLahey13 -- > Dean… you there? _

_dWinchester1967 -- > You guys are serious? _

_dWinchester1967 -- > You guys aren’t fucking with me? _

_dWinchester1967 -- > I’m going to finally be able to meet my best friends? _

_cLahey13 -- > Darn right buddy _

_dWinchester1967 -- > Tell me the address _

_dWinchester1967 -- > I’ll be there this weekend _

* * *

_Dean knocked on the address he was given. It was supposed to be Camden’s home. The door opened and the stench of alcohol filled Dean’s nose he nearly gagged. Standing there was a young boy who looked maybe 13 or 14. Dean assumed that was Isaac, Cam’s little brother. Dean noticed the boy had a black eye and was holding his side a little, but pushed the thought away._

_“Is Camden Lahey here?” Dean asked. He saw the recognition reach Isaac’s eyes._

_“You’re Dean Winchester, oh my fucking god. He’s going to be so thrilled,” Isaac exclaimed, slamming the door in Dean’s face. Huh. Mixed messages if Dean’s gonna be honest. A few moments later the door opened again and a different person was there. He was the exact same height as Dean, and he just knew, this was Cam. The guy’s eyes widened and he reached in for a hug._

_“My fucking god,” Cam mumbled into Dean’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it.” The two boys pulled apart and just couldn’t stop staring at each other. “Derek’s waiting for us at the park.” And ten minutes later Dean did the exact same exchange with Derek that he did with Cam._

_“I can’t believe I’m actually here,” Dean said in awe after the three found a place to sit and talk. Derek nodded and looked at Cam, who still had a smile on his face. “It feels so surreal.”_

_“What should we do first?” Cam asked. The three boys tried to brainstorm stuff, but they couldn’t really find anything to do other than talk. So they did. They talked about school, they talked about what they normally did online. Then it got more serious. They started talking about family._

_“Your brother’s really adorable,” Dean commented to Cam, who blushed and looked down. “He seemed really excited.”_

_“He’s like that,” Cam smiled. “A lot of people call him a puppy. You don’t even want to see his puppy eyes.”_

_“Does he do a sport or anything?” Dean asked. Cam shook his head._

_“Nah, he wants to do lacrosse in high school. He’s only 13.” Cam then thought about the question and thought it was a bit peculiar. “Why do you ask?” he asked skeptically. Derek noticed the shift in conversation and looked away. He didn’t like conflict._

_“Nothing,” Dean responded, then looked at Cam. “He just had a black eye and I wondered where he got it from.” Cam’s face shifted and his eyes darkened._

_“Just a school fight,” he said shortly. “He may be a puppy but puppies can bite like a bitch.” Dean decided to leave it at that._

_“What about your brother, Dean?” Derek asked, changing the subject. “Sam was it?”_

_“Yeah, little Sammy. He’s sixteen,” Dean responded with a small smile. Derek noticed how both of his friends brightened at the mention of their brothers. He didn’t really have a relationship with his siblings, and his friends knew that, so they never asked about them. Suddenly Cam tensed and looked at the time._

_“Shit, I have to get home,” he said quickly. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow? Dean, you aren’t leaving till two, right?”_

_“Yeah. See ya tomorrow.” Dean and Derek watched as their friend hurried out of the park. “Is his father strict or something about curfew?” Derek shrugged._

_“From what I’ve heard, yeah, pretty much.” Dean tilted his head._

_“You’ve never met him?”_

_Derek looked down. “No… Cam doesn’t want me meeting him. I think he’s embarrassed he’s friends with someone like me.” Dean shook his head and grabbed Derek’s shoulder in comfort._

_“There must be some reason, but that for sure isn’t it, Derek,” Dean assured him. “My father’s the same way, I’m not sure I’d want him meeting any of my friends, and not because I’m embarrassed of them, but because he’s pretty strict on who I meet.” Derek didn’t reply but he felt a bit better._

_“Where are you staying for the night?” Derek asked. His friend shrugged._

_“I was just thinking of renting a room,” he suggested. “Seems the easiest.” Derek really wanted to offer his house, but he knew his parents wouldn’t be okay with that._

_“I guess I should also get home, my parents don’t really know I’m meeting with anyone.” So Derek left, and it was just Dean, sitting in a park alone. Derek decided before finding a hotel, he would text Sam to make sure he’s okay._

_ <\-- You alright bitch? _

_He got a reply a second later._

_\-- > You kidding? It’s like paradise without you here, jerk _

_ <\-- I swear if I find out you joined a gang when I was gone _

_ <\-- You’re in big trouble missy _

_\-- > Haha _

_\-- > How was meeting Camden and Derek? _

_ <\-- Perfect. They’re still the best friends I could ask for _

_ <\-- You have enough money for food tonight? _

_\-- > Yeah _

_\-- > Another thing _

_\-- > Dad called _

_ <\-- Shit what’d he want _

_\-- > Wanted to check in on us _

_\-- > I told him that you were out messing around _

_ <\-- That all? It all went smoothly? _

_\-- > Yeah he didn’t question it _

_Dean would be lying if that didn’t sting a little bit. The fact that his dad didn’t care he was fucking around hurt. But as long as Sam was fine, he was fine. It was all fine._

_ <\-- What’re you holding out on me with _

_\-- > He said he was getting back early _

_ <\-- Exactly how early muchacha? _

_\-- > Tomorrow _

_\-- > Noon _

_ <\-- Fuck I have to leave way earlier then _

_\-- > Next time he goes away you can visit them right? _

_ <\-- Yeah… but it's our first meeting _

_ <\-- Wish it wasn't interrupted _

_\-- > Sorry man _

_Dean sighed angrily and went into his group chat with his friends. He quickly texted saying his plans had changed and he wasn’t going to be able to meet tomorrow. If Dean wanted to get home in time, he’d have to leave around one in the morning the latest. He decided at midnight. He decided it wasn’t worth it to rent a room, so he just drove around town and got used to where all the stores were, where the restaurants were, the best ones, the popular places at night. Then for some reason Dean visited the graveyard. He knew that Camden mentioned he worked there since his father owned the place. He approached the entrance of the cemetery and immediately noticed someone was there. It was definitely a kid. Not some random kid, but Isaac Lahey. Of course he probably worked there, even though 13 was a bit young to work, Dean couldn’t complain against it as he started working since he could remember._

_“Hey,” Dean called out, causing the boy to flinch and fall on the ground. “Shit, sorry.” Dean approached Isaac and reached his hand out for him to grab. Isaac did and brushed the dirt off his pants._

_“You scared the shit out of me,” Isaac said with a joking tone, but some truth underlying the words. “What are you doing here so late? It’s nearly… ten.” Dean gave him a smug look._

_“I could be asking you the same thing, kid,” he replied._

_“I would expect you to know that my dad owns the cemetery,” Isaac shot back. “And that I’m a teenager who needs money.”_

_Dean wanted so badly to retort something sarcastic, but Isaac actually didn’t seem to realize what he was asking. “I know that but… like you said, it’s nearly ten. That’s late to be working, especially for someone your age,” he clarified._

_“Please, I’m lucky tonight,” Isaac snorted, then shut his mouth realizing what he’d said. Luckily Dean was already past the working late and didn’t take the words into much consideration._

_“I heard you’re a good kid,” Dean commented. Isaac shrugged and revealed a shovel he’d had behind him. “You gonna kill me, kiddo?” Isaac laughed and looked at the ground._

_“You wish,” he smiled. “I gotta get working or my dad will have my ass.” Dean whistled as he understood that term, although for him it would be literal… but Isaac didn’t know that._

_“I hear you man. Fathers are tough these days,” he grinned. Isaac nodded, and then sobered up from the joking._

_“Your mom’s dead, right?” he asked quietly. Dean tried not to cringe at the question. He’d been getting better about reacting to these types of questions._

_“Yeah, kid, why?”_

_“Did your dad ever… change after her death?” Isaac asked, suddenly looking a lot younger than 13, Cam was right about those puppy eyes. Dean was suddenly on edge._

_“He definitely wasn’t the same after her death, you want to clarify that?” he asked. He really wished Isaac wouldn’t push further, luckily he didn’t._

_“I guess that’s just everyone then…” The kid suddenly had tears in his eyes and he collapsed to the ground, dropping the shovel beside him. Dean was by his side in seconds, being used to comforting his brother._

_“Hey, kid, it’s going to be okay,” Dean assured quietly. Isaac scoffed at that statement and turned away. Dean had no idea what he was going for, he didn’t know how much had changed after her death. Neither of them did. That’s what made it worse._

_“Do you have to take care of your brother?” Isaac asked. Dean nodded._

_“All the time, our dad travels a lot for work and I’m normally in charge,” he answered truthfully._

_“Does he ever make things difficult for you without knowing?”_

_Dean swallowed. “Younger brothers always do…” He felt Isaac curl away. “But hey, if you’re thinking about Cam, he will never hate you for needing him.”_

_“I miss her so much,” Isaac managed through blurry tears. He was now freely crying, feeling his throat close up. He just wanted to be held by her one last time… he wanted to hear her voice telling him it was going to all be fine, that Dad was going to come home to have a nice dinner. He wanted Camden to act like an older brother, not like a father-figure. He wanted Cam to tease him like he used to. He wanted Cam to not act like things were fine when they clearly weren’t. He wanted Cam to look at him in the halls and ignore him, not walk by his side asking if he was okay every second. Most of all? He just wanted his family back._

_Dean held the young boy in his arms as he cried, tucking into Dean’s side. He had to keep it together. He had to lock his feelings in the back of his heart. Now wasn’t a time to miss his mother. But it had only been three years ago… three years ago everything was normal. Dad was working normal hours and Dean was able to screw around with friends without worrying about curfew or Sam. He wants to be able to come home to a safe environment, not flinching at the stench of alcohol or tiptoeing around broken glass on the floor. He wanted his family back._

_“I do too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes <3 
> 
> ps if it wasn't clear, pretty much all the text after the "Three years later" marking is in the past, hence the italics


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Allison talking in her group chat with her friends about the Winchesters. Taken place during the same time Sam confessed everything to Chris, and nearing the time Dean runs into Isaac for the first time in years outside a store.

After Allison stormed upstairs into her room, she immediately opened her laptop into the group chat she had. No one had typed anything in it since fifth period that school day. Then she pulled out her phone, and in her pocket she also felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and nearly had her heart stop. It was a phone number, and she knew what it was from. Earlier that day when she was helping Isaac with chemistry, he gave her her jacket back after she forgot it in the library. He said he put something in the pocket that’d fallen out, but Allison knew she had nothing other than her phone, and that was actually in her jean pocket during that time. 

She typed in the number in her contacts and texted it. 

<\-- _Hey this is Allison_

There was no reply for two minutes, so she connected the number to her computer and laid her phone down on her desk. When she looked back at the groupchat people had started talking. Stiles must've dropped everyone else back at their home after they got kicked out. 

_Stiles -- > Allison no offense but your family sucks _

_Lydia -- > Ya not offense but damn _

_Lydia -- > You need to teach them some manners _

_Scott -- > I feel like the taller one was fine _

_Scott -- > Just the dude that got overprotective of his car needed to chill out _

_Lydia -- > I mean I get the stress they’re in _

_Lydia -- > But stiiilll, we’re kids _

_Allison -- > are you guys gossiping about my family _

_Stiles -- > Damn right we are _

_Allison -- > good _

_Allison -- > i need to get some stuff off my chest too _

_Lydia -- > Yeess girl. Tell us your thoughts on your psycho family _

_Allison -- > before i saw them i didn’t know who they were at all. but then suddenly when i saw their eyes i immediately recognized them _

_Allison -- > everything just came rushing back _

_Allison -- > theyve had really bad lives… i can just feel it _

_Scott -- > That doesn’t give them the right to be dicks tho _

_Stiles -- > Right. Like Lydia said earlier _

_Stiles -- > We’re still kids _

_Allison -- > i just have this feeling _

_Allison -- > its not a good one either _

_Stiles -- > Actually speaking of your feeling… _

_Stiles -- > I may or may not have used my dad’s computer to do a background check on them _

_Lydia -- > Stiles wtf _

_Scott -- > That’s _

_Scott -- > No comment _

_Stiles -- > HEY it’s not my fault my dad’s a cop and has tempting privileges for a sixteen year old _

_Allison -- > stiles what did you find _

_Stiles -- > There honestly wasn’t much _

_Allison -- > thats good _

_Allison -- > right? _

_Stiles -- > No I mean nothing _

_Stiles -- > They almost never went to the doctors _

_Stiles -- > They never got their yearly vaccines and they never went to the dentist _

_Lydia -- > Correct me if I’m wrong, but they had pretty nice looking teeth _

_Stiles -- > Why were you looking at their teeth _

_Lydia -- > Besides the point. So they never went to the doctors but they were in perfect health? _

_Stiles -- > I never said that. You did when you talked about their “perfect teeth” _

_Allison -- > maybe their dad was just against vaccines? one of those parents? _

_Stiles -- > Maybe _

_Stiles -- > That’s what I thought too but _

_Stiles -- > Unlike his kids, John Winchester had a big file under his name _

_Lydia -- > Oh shit tell us the tea _

_Stiles -- > He’d been arrested multiple times for suspicion of illegal drug use _

_Stiles -- > And he got into a lot of fights since he was apparently a big alcoholic _

_Stiles -- > This was all when he was a teenager though _

_Allison -- > but once he had kids his slate cleared up? _

_Stiles -- > Actually ye _

_Lydia -- > Really? _

_Stiles -- > Mhm. After he got married to Mary Winchester he went into rehab and almost never touched alcohol their whole marriage _

_Allison -- > i can already see where this is heading _

_Lydia -- > How? _

_Allison -- > key words. “whole marriage” _

_Allison -- > Mary died, ending their marriage _

_Stiles -- > Ding ding ding _

_Stiles -- > Good job Allison. You should become a detective _

_Allison -- > shove it stilinski. _

_Allison -- > finish the report _

_Stiles -- > Since John moved his kids out of their neighborhood after Mary’s death, none of their neighbors really knew what happened to them _

_Stiles -- > But many suspected he was drunk when he drove away from their property for the last time _

_Allison -- > he was on his way to my house _

_Allison -- > he drunk drove the whole way? _

_Allison -- > that is such bullshit. he couldve killed sam and dean, himself too _

_Lydia -- > Some people just suck too much _

_Lydia -- > Anything else you gathered up Stiles? _

_Stiles -- > The family moved a lot after that _

_Stiles -- > Nothing really suspicious except for one arrest for a Dean Winchester _

_Allison -- > dean was arrested? _

_Stiles -- > Yep. He was arrested for suspicion of drug use and drinking alcohol underage. Just like his old man _

_Allison -- > dont compare him to him _

_Stiles -- > Whatever you say _

_Stiles -- > He never got it officially on his record _

_Stiles -- > His interrogation quickly turned into some sort of therapy shit _

_Stiles -- > A lot of the cops asked about the suspicious bruising he had on his arms and torso, including the broken nose he had _

_Allison -- > did he say anything about it? _

_Stiles -- > Only said he got into a fight earlier that week and never bothered to get it taken care of _

_Stiles -- > He was about to be let go when a new officer came in and asked one question that nearly got his father arrested then and there _

_Lydia -- > What…? _

_Stiles -- > One officer Mannings asked if the bruises were from his father _

_Stiles -- > The reaction they received was nearly enough evidence _

_Stiles -- > But he denied everything quickly _

_Stiles -- > Without a confession they couldn’t really do anything _

_Stiles -- > They were going to talk to his dad and brother, but Dean somehow managed to escape the station and they couldn’t find him again _

_Stiles -- > And since they moved around a lot, it was hard to identify him _

_Allison -- > how did they identify him then? _

_Stiles -- > What? _

_Allison -- > all of this is now in the files, but no one did anything about it. they had it documented _

_Stiles -- > Now they do _

_Allison -- > explain _

_Stiles -- > About a month ago someone entered all this data from an unknown device _

_Allison -- > how do they know its accurate? why keep it in? _

_Stiles -- > Whoah Allison calm down _

_Stiles -- > I may be the cop’s son but I don’t know everything _

_Allison -- > right. sorry _

_Scott -- > Guy you won’t believe what I just found out _

_Stiles -- > Dude where have you been this whole time _

_Scott -- > I was talking to my mom about something _

_Scott -- > And that something just so happened to be Dean Winchester _

_Allison -- > your mom knows him? _

_Scott -- > Not personally _

_Scott -- > But they crossed paths a couple of times two years ago _

_Scott -- > You know how Dean visited Camden Lahey because apparently they were friends? _

_Allison -- > ye? _

_Scott -- > Well they used to hang out in the park a lot where my mom likes to take walks and runs _

_Scott -- > During one of Dean’s visits she was at the park and she saw him with Camden and another kid. Since she didn’t recognize him she went over to greet him because she’s friendly that way _

_Scott -- > She only remembers him because he always was hurt in some way _

_Scott -- > The first time was a broke arm _

_Scott -- > The other times were mostly just a bruised up face or a sore back _

Allison reread all the messages her and her friends had exchanged in the past fifteen minutes. It was all connecting, and she hated it. She absolutely fucking hated it. She _loathed_ it. She almost wanted to stop responding to the group chat, she just wanted to take a breather, but who was she to need a break from just texting? It wasn't like she had to live in fear her whole life from her own father. It wasn’t like she had to act like everything was fine when it wasn’t. Because for Allison, her life was fine. Sure, her mother did die, but guess what? That didn’t turn her father into an abusive asshole. Allison cringed at that word. She cringed even more when she realized what her and her friends discovered. They had completely violated Sam and Dean’s privacy. Maybe she was wrong… maybe they were just looking for something to be off when really Dean did get those bruises from a fight. Maybe she was just going crazy because she sure felt like it. God this was a lot of information to process. What if they were right? What if she did have two people living under her roof who never had actually had a roof over their head before? Would they think living with her would be weird? How would she treat them? Would she tell them that she knows? Would they get mad? Would they lash out? Would the- **_ding._** Allison stopped thinking for a moment and recollected her thoughts. She pulled up a different conversation on her computer where the notification sign showed. Isaac had responded. 

\--> _I was getting worried you wouldn’t find this_

Allison managed a small smile despite her panicky state. 

<\-- _you know if you ever need a ride i could give you one_

\--> _What?_

<\-- _i saw you biking home today_

\--> _Oh, haha. That’s nice of you but I don’t need any ride. My dad normally picks me up. I’m actually waiting near his car outside of a store waiting for him_

Allison wasn’t able to catch the lie in that text. 

<\-- _well if you ever need one_

<\-- _all you need to do is ask_

\--> _Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind_

<\-- _sorry i started this conversation really weirdly_

<\-- _hi. how are you doing today?_

\--> _Hi :)_

\--> _I’m doing fine, how are you?_

Allison paused at that response. That one word. _Fine._ She was overthinking, but now whenever someone would say they were fine fine, she would think, _No, you’re not fine. You’re lying._ But Isaac wouldn’t be lying. Why wouldn’t be he fine? He is fine. 

<\-- _i’m doing great_

\--> _That’s always nice to hear_

Allison waited for Isaac to text something else as his text bubble still showed up. Then he stopped texting. For one minute, two minutes, three minutes. At five minutes Allison closed the conversation and checked the group chat again. No one had texted in it. Allison decided she’d moped in her room long enough. She closed her computer and picked up her phone, then got out of her desk chair and walked out her room. She quietly stepped down the stairs and just as her dad and Sam were in view, her father asked a question and got her to stop. 

“Did John ever hit you?” Allison saw Sam freeze at that, his eyes wide. Allison was also shocked, what was she supposed to do? 

Without thinking she called out, “What?” And as she did this, the step she was standing on creaked and both of the other two immediately looked up at her. That’s when they all saw each other’s eyes. They were all silently saying “fuck.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a little background information on the Laheys, explores how their father thinks of them, also a little of the trio friendship. Imma call them the "three little shits who attract trouble."
> 
> Please do read the notes though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh, please mind the added tags. I didn't really plan for the story to go this way, but a part of me just, really, really, really, wanted to do this. I have issues.
> 
> Anywaaay, apparently this story now has a predatory John Winchester, mostly towards Dean. I'll never write explicit scenes, because I personally can't do that shit. There's barely going to be any shown, mostly mentioned. Towards the end of the chapter when the story switched to the past Dean Winchester's story, that's where I'm gonna warn ya, there's a little stuff there at the end.
> 
> I'm not going to have this labeled as a non-con in the warnings, becaause the story isn't really based on this, it's just background for Dean, I mean, it's not just that, it's a big impact in his life... but mostly because John never rapes Dean. He just harasses him in a sexual way, which is NOT a good thing to do either way, mind that. 
> 
> But if any of you feel that this should be rated as a non-con, even one person, I will add that as a warning. Even if not, I will have warnings at the beginning of the chapter for more serious type anytime something triggering may happen.

Isaac was four when his mother died. Camden was nine. It was really sudden, a nasty drunk driver hit the driver’s side of the car one day. Isaac was in the back seat sleeping, and he woke up in the hospital with his brother by his side, neither of their parents in sight. That was the first time they met Melissa McCall, or as they normally knew her, Nurse McCall. They really only saw her when they were in the hospital, which were pretty frequent after their mother’s death. 

Fast forward two years, their father never got physically abusive until then. He normally was just tense and cold toward his kids, nothing more. Camden was eleven and he’d made a couple friends. He wanted to either go to their house or have them visit, but Wesley Lahey shot that idea pretty quickly. Camden threw a fit yelling about how he never got what he wanted, how their dad didn’t love them. If only there wasn’t some truth to that. Camden didn’t know that if he continued to scream at his dad someone would get hurt. When he did, it was too late. Glass shattered on the floor and Camden stared blankly at his brother, who had started bleeding from the glass caught in his hands. Wesley rarely laid his hands on Camden, no, his punching bag was Isaac. That’s why his oldest son was always so compelling to his words. He loved his brother more than his father did. 

Years later and they’re still dealing with that shit, except it’s worse. They had to replace their freezer because it wasn’t working anymore, so Wesley had his boys move it downstairs to the basement. Worst thing to happen to Isaac. That week he somehow pissed off his dad and he got dragged down to the basement. Isaac could only guess that his father was looking at something to throw at him, but instead his dad stopped right in front of the empty freezer. Seconds later the lid slammed down in Isaac’s face, leaving him alone in darkness. He’s only eleven. 

When Isaac was twelve he noticed how much happier Cam seemed. His brother was now seventeen, and he was almost moving out. He hated it. 

“Why are you so cheerful,” Isaac asked his brother one day when their dad was away. His brother put his phone down and looked at Isaac before shrugging. 

“Just in a good mood, I guess,” he responded. Isaac rolled his eyes at the response. No one in their family was ever in a good mood anymore. That didn’t exist in the Lahey household, especially not for Isaac. 

“You find a girlfriend?” Isaac pushed curiously, tilting his head a little. He watched as Camden’s eyes softened. 

“God, this is so unfair,” he announced dramatically. “Why did you have to be granted such puppy eyes.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Just these guys I met, they’re really cool,” Camden explained shortly. Then he took another look at his brother’s face. “You know Derek Hale, he goes to school with me.” 

Isaac thought for a moment. “Oh yeah, his sister is in my grade, Cora I think.” Then Isaac scrunched up his face. “I don’t really like him, he seems sort of scary.” Both of the boys knew Isaac didn’t really think that. No one was scary except for their own father. 

Camden just laughed a little and walked over to his little brother, ruffling his curly hair a little. “Well he’s one of my buds now. He’s probably going to be coming over soon actually.” Isaac shrugged in response and walked into the kitchen to look for food. Camden mentally kicked himself for mentioning that last part. Isaac was definitely not allowed to have friends over. For some reason their dad just really hated the kid, and it was so fucking not fair. Isaac was just as good as Cam, maybe better, more pure. 

An hour later someone knocked on the door and Isaac stiffened from his seat on the coach. He knew it wasn’t his father at least, because he would never knock. That didn’t mean it wasn’t one of his friends though. Some of his friends were worse. Luckily Camden immediately opened the door and smiled at who it was. Isaac looked a little more and saw it was just Derek, so he just sighed a little and went back to reading his comic. 

“That your little rascal brother?” Derek asked jokingly, noticing Isaac’s brooding facade. Camden laughed lightly and walked over to his brother, nudging his shoulder a little. If anyone noticed how he flinched a little no one said anything. 

“We’re just gonna be in my room, ‘kay?” Camden asked gently, ignoring Derek’s weird look. Isaac nodded his head slightly. “If you hear Dad’s car, you immediately tell me. He can’t know that I have someone over,” he added quietly so Derek wouldn’t hear. Just because Wesley allowed Camden to have people over, didn’t mean he liked it one bit. He was always really snarky and had a short temper with guests. 

“Yeah, okay Cam,” Isaac smiled, then winked at his brother. “Just close the door if you’re going to make out.” Camden turned red and walked up the stairs, ignoring the laughter coming from his younger brother. When he showed Derek into his room both their faces were flustered. 

“Your brother is something,” Derek commented, coughing awkwardly. Camden smiled sheepishly and flopped onto his bed, when his friend shortly took a seat beside him. 

“He sure is.” His tone was loving, and Derek noticed that. 

“Why’d you tell him we were going to be in your room, does he really care?” Derek asked after a couple minutes. 

“He gets anxious when he’s alone, I guess,” Camden replied. “Have you heard from Dean today?” Mentioning their new friend Derek perked up and pulled out his phone. 

“Not yet, but he texted me yesterday saying he wanted to face-time sometime today.” Camden frowned a little when Derek mentioned he hadn’t heard from Dean. Turns out neither of them had. 

“Normally he texts in the morning, it’s the afternoon now,” Camden commented, also pulling out his phone. No new messages from Dean Winchester. 

“He also has a little brother, right?” Derek asked. 

“Maybe? He hasn’t mentioned one to me yet,” Camden replied, still a bit concerned about their friend. 

“Oh… he just talks like he knows how to handle little kids and stuff, I sometimes ask him for help with Cora when she’s hissy,” Derek admitted. Camden tried not to be hurt by the fact Derek never did that to him. Cam had Isaac, who was the same age as Cora.

“I dunno,” Camden continued on the clueless path. “We can ask him about it today.” If they were even able to contact him. Camden decided to text Dean in their own private messages. 

<\-- _Heyy how you doing today_

“What do you want to do,” Derek asked. Cam again shrugged. Without having Dean to talk to online, these private situations between just Derek and Cam were a bit awkward, considering they did sort of get together through Dean. The two did know enough before, but it wasn’t like they were besties. They ran with different crowds. Derek was more of an introvert while Camden was like the most popular kid in school, being a great swimmer for the school’s swim team, especially for only being a junior. Right, that was another difference. Derek was a year older than Dean and Cam, him being eighteen already. He was planning to go to college near Beacon Hills though, so they would still be able to hang out on the weekends and stuff. 

Before Camden could reply to Derek’s question his phone buzz, and his eyes lit up at who was texting him. 

\--> _Just munching on a sandwich_

\--> _Why what’s up?_

“Dean’s alive,” Cam joked. 

<\-- _Derek said you wanted to facetime sometime today? He’s at my house rn_

\--> _Oh did I say that?_

Camden couldn’t tell whether that was sarcasm or actual confusement. He quickly realized it was the first thing since his phone was suddenly asking for permission to join a call with Derek and Dean. 

“We can use your phone,” Derek suggested. “I don’t want my phone to lose battery since I don’t have the charge right now.” So Camden accepted the call as Derek declined it on his phone, and Dean’s face lit up on screen. It looked as if he was sitting in a car. 

“What’s up, bitches?” Dean’s voice came from the phone. Cam smiled and laughed a little, setting his phone up in front of his bed so both Derek and him were in the frame. “Whoah, you two getting in bed together?” 

“Shut up,” Derek replied, no real bite behind it. “Camden’s brother already said that.” Dean grinned. 

“Maybe I ought to meet this little brother, I feel like we’d have a real connection,” he joked, but Camden noticed how his eyes shifted a little, like some part of him meant that. 

“You know he’s just downstairs,” Cam started. “I could get him for you if you actually want to.” Dean’s face actually lit up a little. 

“I’ve actually been dying to meet the little rascal.” Both Camden and Derek couldn’t help but smile at the playfulness in their friend’s voice. It wasn’t a lot when they had that, he was mostly brooding sounding but still had great sarcastic remarks, which they loved. Cam stood up and was about to open his door to get his brother when he stopped dead. Derek also froze, staring up curiously at his friend. Suddenly Cam’s ear was to the door and his eyes widened. 

“Fuck, the phone’s ringing,” he muttered. 

“Is that bad?” Derek asked. Cam nodded. 

“Yeah, no one calls our home phone except for our dad,” he explained. 

“Why doesn’t he just call your phone, like a normal guy?” Dean asked from the speaker. Cam laughed bitterly and opened his door a little, trying to hear if the phone was still ringing. It had stopped. 

“I mean he does, but he only calls our home phone when he’s pissed.” Cam seemed to let out a breath of relief. “It might’ve actually not been him,” he said, amazed. 

“Hey, Cam?” Derek asked hesitantly. Camden looked up in acknowledgement to his phone that Derek was holding up and pointing at strangely. “Someone texted you.” Cam took another look and his eyes widened. 

“Shit, that’s Isaac.” Then he was out the door, his footsteps stumbling down the stairs. When Camden got to his brother, Isaac was curled up against a kitchen cabinet, eyes watering as the home phone was pushed against his ear, his own phone on the floor beside him. “Isaac?” His brother shook his head and squirmed away from Cam’s touch, mumbling “yes sir” into the phone. It definitely was their dad. When Isaac did finally let his brother touch him, the call had ended. 

“That was Dad,” Isaac explained, knowing that his brother knew that. 

“What’d he say?” 

“He was drunk, obviously,” Isaac scoffed, wiping his eyes. “He was with someone.” 

“Who?” 

“Some girl,” Isaac answered brokenly. Camden’s heart ached for both him and his brother. Dad hadn’t been with anyone since their mother’s death. He hadn’t even done one night stands, which was saying something considering how much he got drunk. To hear he was finally with some other woman, no, Isaac called her a girl. A girl. Which meant she must’ve probably been in her twenties. “He told me that she was going to be coming over for dinner tonight, and he wants me to fix something real nice.” Cam’s blood boiled. Sure, Isaac knew how to cook, and he was damn good at it. But he was also twelve. Camden tried to convince Dad to let him cook instead, but he always hated Isaac more. He always thought he looked too femine, too much like Mom. He still remembered what he said the first time Cam brought it up. _If he’s going to look like some whore then he might as well act like one. He needs to learn that no one’s going to marry him if he can’t cook a decent meal and learn how to clean._ Sure, half of that advice sounded nice, but really it wasn’t. It was an insult to anyone who had half a brain. Especially since he was referring to his past wife as a “whore”.

Camden kneeled down beside his little brother and put his arm around his shoulder, ignoring the way Isaac tensed increasingly. “Hey, how about tonight, just between the two of us, I'll help you out?” Isaac shrugged. “Look on the bright side, bud. If dad wants to have a date over he’ll want to have enough food for her to make us at least seem like a normal family.” That got his brother to crack a forced smile. It was a smile nonetheless. 

“You won’t have to hustle any money for food later tonight,” Isaac caught on. “And you can lounge around like a lazy teenager for once.” A sneaky grin was accompanied with that last line. 

“Cam?” Derek’s voice rang from upstairs, he was at the top of the stairs, Camden could tell.

“Yeah, once sec,” he called back. He stood up and helped his brother up, giving Isaac a little ruffle on the head. “If he calls again, don't answer, I know, you’re supposed to. But don’t, I’ll take the blame if he brings it up later.” 

“Okay, Cam,” Isaac nodded. “I’m sorry I interrupted your time…” Cam shook his head angrily, not at his brother, but to his dad. 

“It’s not your fault, and you didn’t interrupt anything,” Camden assured him. “Hey, one of my friends actually wanted to meet you. I think you two would get along great.” That got Isaac to smile. So when Camden walked up the steps to meet Derek the latter recognized the bundle of hair following his friend. 

“Hey, Isaac,” Derek said with a small smile. Isaac responded with a shrug and entered his brother’s room. 

“Where’s my phone?” Camden asked, noticing it wasn’t where he had propped it up. He immediately turned to Derek, who was holding it up in his hands. 

“Dean had to leave,” he said tiredly, tossing the phone into Cam’s hands. “His dad needed him for something.” 

“In that case,” Isaac spoke up. “I can leave.” And so he did. Cam sighed loudly and flopped back into his bed. 

“I feel like we never see him anymore. I know we text like everyday, but he always seems busy, like he’s avoiding us,” Camden admitted, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

“Hey, Dean’s a great friend, he’s not like that,” Derek defended. “If he had something he wanted to say, he would’ve done so.” Camden rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah… sure, Derek.” Everyone knew that even friends kept secrets. 

* * *

Dean hated the fact that he had to hang up on his friends, but if he didn’t his dad would’ve been pissed. Currently had been hiding out in his dad’s car, hoping to avoid the arguments between his remaining family. But Dad had sent a text to him demanding he come back into the hotel room, so he did. As Dean approached the door on the second floor he could still hear the screaming his fourteen-year-old brother was doing. The two never got along. But at least all Dad did was verbal towards Sam. 

“You’re the one who fucking drives him out!” Sam shouted angrily at his father, who was just inches away from his face. “He wouldn’t have to spend the day in that crappy car if you weren’t so hard on him!” 

“Watch your language, boy,” John growled, taking a step closer. Neither of them knew Dean was listening in. “Your brother is hung up on his own issues that he refuses to deal with.” 

“Bullshit!” 

“Shut your mouth!” Sam flinched. “If Dean wants to be a little shit then that’s his own fault, that doesn’t mean you have to go down the same path.” 

“Don’t talk about him like that!” 

“Where do you think your older brother goes when he storms out? You think he just sits outside and listens peacefully to the birds singing?” John spat out. “He’s probably out fucking around, the only reason he hasn’t left yet is because he’s legally not allowed to. But trust me, boy, when he turns of age, he’ll leave the both of us!” 

“You’re wrong!” Sam wailed. He didn’t care if all the neighbors could hear them. Let them. Let them send his piece of shit of a father to jail. 

“Shut up, the both of you,” Dean’s voice snapped. Sam and John turned to him as he closed the door behind him. “I’m here now, there’s no reason to be slappy with each other.” 

“We wouldn’t need to if you wouldn’t walk out every time,” John countered, his voice low. His oldest son’s eyes darkened as he took a few steps forward. 

“Between the two of us, we both know that’s not true.” Dean took a deep breath, actually smiled. He fucking smiled. Sam wanted to strangle him. “Dad, why don’t you take the rest of the day off from us, hell, take the night off. We’ll be here tomorrow, I have plenty of money for Sammy and I to live off of.” He knew his dad would take the bait, he also knew his dad wouldn’t leave without some sort of prize. He was right. John mumbled something but started packing up a bag. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, we’re hitting the road the second I get back.” Both Sam and Dean nodded. Sam quickly removed himself from the room, glad the screaming match between him and his dad was over. Once Sam was out of the room John dropped his bag and shoved Dean, causing his son to lose his footing and ram into the table. 

“Jesus, Dad,” Dean muttered, ignoring the pain in his side. “You just couldn’t resist it, could you?” John pulled Dean up from the ground and slammed him against the nearest wall. 

“You better not leave the house tonight,” John threatened. “I know where you go. You sell yourself for money, don’t you?” Dean’s eyes widened, god what the fuck was wrong with his dad. 

“What the fuck,” he exclaimed, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. The swear earned him a kick to the leg. “Ow… gee Dad, I don’t sell myself out. I hustle money like you taught me.” John didn’t let his son go, his face hard. Dean tried not to blink, he tried to remain eye contact with his father, but suddenly he froze when he felt his father’s hand. The other arm was holding his neck against the wall, but somehow the other found its way on Dean’s hip, and he would be lying if that didn’t scare him. 

“That’s a shame,” John’s voice sauntered. Dean tried to struggle out of the grip, but he couldn’t. And no matter what his dad said, Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew what this was, he was about to be sick. John’s arm that was strangling Dean’s neck suddenly dropped and Dean was being violated by both hands now. 

“Get the fuck off me,” he warned, failing to keep the quiver out of his voice. “Dad…” Dean shivered as both hands gripped his hips tighter, and he tried not to buck his father off as John leaned in closer. 

“I bet loads of people would pay good money for a beauty like you.” John’s words cut through Dean’s heart as he stopped struggling. 

“Get off,” there was no bite behind the words anymore. It was an empty plea. Then Dean felt one of his father’s hands grip behind him and nearly gagged right there. “Stop…” John’s other hand suddenly palmed at Dean’s crotch harshly and it took all of Dean’s power not to double over at the motion. Dean was about to swear off his dad again when John tightened his grip and Dean actually let out a low moan, which his mind reacted to immediately. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Dean._

“Tell anyone and you’re dead.” John tensed and he punched his son in the balls, watching in amusement as Dean crumpled to the floor. “See you later, boy.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I just wrote at the end there... YIKES. 
> 
> 1-800-656-4673 <\-- I'm just going to put this number here for any people that may need it. This is the National Sexual Assault Hotline.


End file.
